Forever Yours
by Electrikk
Summary: A girl who never thought she could change so much because of a man, A man who hated everything until he met her..
1. What brings us together

I wanted to write something really good, I just didn't know what... And now I've came up with an idea, and so here I am! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am in pain brainstorming interesting plot twists!!

In this fan fiction it takes place in AU, Chiaki and Maron are students in High school, and they are a little bit out of character... haha but it'll be good!! I promise.

"Ugh!" Maron sighed as she dropped her heavy bags beside her and looked up. "So this... is the house I'll be living in..." Her parents had died instantly in an unfortunate plane crash. And without any relatives around, she was set to go to her mother's best friend's house. It was sad enough that she had lost her parents, but which made her even more sad it the fact that her mother's best friend's house was probably ten times bigger than her old house. She could probably fit her whole room inside just the bathroom. "Why does god have to be so unfair?" she murmured as she picked up her baggage kicking the dirt of her shoes.

"Ehh!! Stop right there you theifff!!!!" Someone called back from behind her. Surprised, Maron dropped her bags and turned around. In front of her, stood a boy looking about the same age as her, 16, or maybe even a bit younger. He had soft straight brown hair that barely covered his eyes and it was a little bit longer in the back. Only if he had breasts, she could have sworn he was a girl. "Wh... what are you talking about?" Maron asked a little bit thrown off. "Well, what would a girl like YOU being doing in front of a mansion at THIS time when not much people are around, with BIG bags?" the boy accused her. "Uh... is this the Nagoya family's house?" she asked trying to calm herself down. Soon the boy's eyes widened and changed his attitude towards her fast "Oh!! Yes, of course, yes it is, here, do you need any help carrying those bags? Let me help you" He took the bags from her and picked it up as if it was nothing. She wondered where he got that kind of strength from, he looked so thin, he looked so fragile.

She followed him inside and boy, did that house look nice. Such a sensible lady she must be... Maron though, but soon changed when she saw Mrs. Nagoya. "Maron!!! I'm so happy to see you" She was dressed in all pink, a little bit chubby, but still pretty cute. She ran up to Maron and hugged her tightly. Her eyes were sparkling with joy "I haven't seen you ever since you were... hmm... she started counting with her fingers, 4!! Wow, you've grown so much, I'm sorry to hear about your parents but I'm sure you'll be strong enough won't you? Just like your mother... Oh this is not the time, here let me show you your room, I hope you like it, I didn't know your style, so I just did it my way" Mrs. Nagoya just kept on smiling and talking and talking. This lady must really like to talk, Maron thought, but she understood that Mrs. Nagoya was just happy to see her, and that since the house was so big, she would have been lonely.

Mrs. Nagoya swung opened the door and to Maron's amazement the room was filled with thousand shades of pink things, from her bed cover to her window shades, telephone to underwear!? "I... I wasn't expecting you to bring anything with you..." Mrs. Nagoya blushed as she closed the drawer. Maron felt like a kid in that room, she didn't hate it but it was just too... PINK for her. 'I guess I will get to like it' Maron smiled and thought to herself. "Oh! I almost forgot, I was going to go out and get some pork for our dinner tonight!" Mrs. Nagoya turned around and was ready to leave, "oh no! It's ok, I'll do it, I want to get to know this place a bit better." Maron suggested, wanting to get some fresh air. "Oh, alright then, but be careful its getting a bit dark." She handed Maron the money and walked her to the door.

Maron wasn't dressed up or anything, she was wearing gray sweat pants with a black track jacket and a white beater tank under. Her hair was in a messy bun and she strolled down the side walk thinking of school tomorrow. She went into the meat shop and asked the some pork for the stew. She paid and came out, and while she was walking back home she decided to stop by a near-by seven eleven and to get something to drink. She went up to the vending machine and when she was about to slip in the last coin it fell out of her hands and rolled to the floor. "Damn it!" she whispered and chased the coin "silver thing, silver thing, come on, come on, come to mommy." She was bending over chasing the silver coin when she bumped into something. She fell back and quickly sprung up "You!!.. I… I'm sorry, I will watch out next time." She would have started yelling but he stood tall over her with a few more of his friends in the back. "Ha... hahaha, h... have a good evening sir..." she gave an awkward smile and turned around to start walking, only to be stopped by his words "Come back." A little bit offended by his rudeness she turned around and said "y... yes?"

He loved to see the fear in people's faces, he enjoyed it. "Clean it" he said simply. "Clean... what sir?" Maron asked in confusion, she didn't spill anything on him or anything. "You just bumped in to me you filth." She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Um... Excuse me? This is the 21st century, you don't call just anyone filth anymore! Snap back to reality Mister!" She was getting a little bit annoyed. He was making such a fuss about a bump! "And now, if you will excuse me I have a destination to go to, and before this meat goes bad" she held up a brown bag and pointed at the meat shop across the street, then she paused for a moment and started to walk her way.

He couldn't believe his ears, she just talked back to him! How dare she! Without thinking he grabbed her by the arm and socked her in her stomach. "Ugh!" Maron felt the pain spread from her stomach to all over her body. She tried to stand still, but her legs were betraying her, she fell to the ground but managed to get back on her knees. She was kneeling down, grabbing her stomach, she could feel the heat race up her face, but she held the tears in. Her mother had always told her that showing your tears is like giving in. The man stood over her with a triumphant smirk across his lips. She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly made out the words "You... bastard..." for a moment he didn't recognize what she said, but as he turned around her saw something black coming towards him and he felt a bone shattering pain on his jaw. What was that? She had just hit him, a successful upper cut too! He has just been hit by a girl! His friends looked at her in amazement, as if the monkey they've been waiting had done a trick.

"You know, you really shouldn't live like that, you're such a disgrace. Men don't hit women!!!" but she was interrupted by one of his friends "with that strength, it's hard to believe that you are..." and the rest of his crew let out a short laugh. "And sometimes you need to let things go, just because I bumped into you doesn't mean that I did it on purpose!" But before she could think of more things to say, him and his friends were already going on their way. "Fine! Whatever you stupid idiot!!" She yelled, and then noticed the brown bag, and grabbed it ran to the house.

While she was running she could feel the pain in her stomach but it doesn't painful enough, she just ignored it. When she got home she was a bit late. "Ow Maron are you ok?" The worried lady came out to greet her from the garden. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm late, I got lost..." Maron lied to comfort Mrs. Nagoya. "Well lets go eat! You were late, so I just decided to make something else, we can make the stew tomorrow." And they walked in the house together. When they were sitting in the dinner table, it felt so empty, "where is your son Mrs. Nagoya?" Maron questioned to break the silence. "Oh... he... he rarely comes home..." she put her chopsticks down and looked down to her rice bowl. "But it's ok I've got Jiro! Jiro! Come and eat!" Jiro, that was his name, the pretty boy came running down with his childish smile like the first time she saw him. "Hi, I forgot to introduce myself to you! My name is Jiro, I'm 16 too and I am going to the same school you'll be going to tomorrow!" He reached out his hand asking for a handshake. Maron slowly took out her hand, shook his and said "H... Hi, I'm Maron..." seeing this awkward Mrs. Nagoya exclaimed "Oh yeah! I already got the uniform ready for you, it's in your room, you can go check it out after you eat!" and they sat down to eat.

A/N: Is this too short ?? haha I'm sorry next chapter I will make it better, and its rated R for upcoming scenes, so please be patient!! haaha


	2. Devoured Slave

Alright alright 2 updates in ONE day!! I hope you enjoyed my last one. Well here I go with the 2nd chapter and I hope you like it as much! And be sure to check back every so often, because I have a surprise for you in the end ow! I can't keep my mouth shuttt!

And they are VERY out of character… I'm sorry!!!

"It feels so awkward..." Maron silently said to herself, her life wasn't like before... She had woken up from a dream about her parents and wasn't in a good mood. She looked at her clock and noticed she still had extra time, she went to the balcony and swung opened the glass doors and out came a yell "Maron!! Are you ready yet?" She looked down in surprise and saw Jiro waiting for her, already dressed even with a back pack on. "We still have time!" she assured him, "no, no!! we only have 10 minutes, I have morning chores in school!" Jiro had morning chores, but she didn't... I guess he just needs someone to walk with him to school... Maron sighed and started getting ready.

When she arrived at her new school, she was able to look around the school, and she had to admit, it was nice. The school garden was full of green grass and flowers, and they even had a swimming pool!! She also liked the uniform, the skirt was green plaids and the jacket was a dark gray pin-stripe blazer with a matching green plaid tie. She let her hair down today, hoping to leave good impressions on her first day. When one by one, a few students started walking in the gates. They were all pretty, rich girl like, with their expensive designer bags as school bags. But Maron didn't seem to mind at all, she liked the bag she had, because she had made it for her mom, which was hers now a few years ago. Then as the 1st period bell ring, she started walking towards her first class.

"Maron!!!" Someone called her from the back, she turned around a little bit shocked, people knew her already? But no, it was her childhood best friend Miyako who moved away after her dad had a huge success in his business. "Miyako! What are you doing here?!" Maron opened her arms and hugged her. "No, that's my line, what are YOU doing here?" Miyako still looked the same, she was still very tough but pretty looking. "Well... my parents... were in an accident... and so I..." Maron looked a bit sad while trying to explain to her childhood best friend. "Oh... no, that's enough, it's ok... Well how are you?" Miyako changed the subject seeing the sadness in Maron's eyes. "I've been doing fine, how about you?" Maron asked back.

Miyako and Maron spent the whole day together, and discussed about the latest gossip and caught up in the old good times. Miyako had told her about this one "hottie" in the school, who apparently owns half of the school, looks good, wealthy, and also some kind of a gang leader. Miyako always loved that stuff; she loved those so called "bad boys." But Maron always dreamt of a hard-working and a caring boyfriend.

Few days had gone by, and nothing seemed to be troubling Maron so far. She was actually quite happy with this life, the less she thought about her parents the more happy she grew.

One afternoon Miyako called Maron

"Maron! I need help! Please help!"

"How? Calm down Miyako"

"I totally forgot I had a part-time job to do, but I already planned a date with my boyfriend, can you PLEASE make up for me?"

"What?"

"I work as a bartender at the local bar"

"WHAT!!!! A BAR!!! NO WAY!!"

"Please, it's fun, AND you get TONS of tips"

"Tips...but.. a Bar!?! NO WAY! Does your parents know!?"

"Oh, of course not... they would KILL me"

"Well then..."

"Please Maron Come on! I played with you when you were little!!"

"That was because you had no other friends! hahaha"

"…………. Please…"

"Alright alright, where is it at?"

"I LOVE YOU! It's the one across from that strawberry pie shop!"

"Oh, that place called Iris?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, you owe me BIG for this!"

"Of course!! Thanks you Budyy!"

Then she hung up.

Maron couldn't believe that she was actually going to pretend as Miyako and bartend at a bar. First off, she didn't know how to mix drinks! But when she got there she calmed down a little bit. "Heyy! What are you doing here? Aren't you that new part-time job girl?" the pretty lady behind the counter asked. "Y...yes, where do I begin?" Maron asked. "Oh, no, you're the waitress! Remember?" Maron was a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. She put on the apron and started collecting orders. It wasn't as hard as she thought it was. There were so many other waitresses, it almost felt like she didn't have to do anything. Then another waiter tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you, go and get some cold beer for those people in that room." He pointed to a room which read VIP.

And the next thing she knew, she was carrying big mugs of cold beer into the room. When she stepped in the room, the room was foggy with the smell of cigarettes and girls were all over the guy in there. They were dressed in a... SCHOOL UNIFORM!?! From HER school!!! She thought to herself "these kids are doomed..." she tried not to look at them, fearing they might recognize her face in school, and quickly put down the mugs of cold beer. When she was done with the last mug one of the guys with tan skin grabbed her arm. "Heyy! Are you new? I've never seen YOU around" He flashed her a smile, which didn't work. "Uh... No, actually I'm just filling in for me friend." Maron explained eager to leave. The more she saw his face, the more she wanted to gag. These horny bastards. She looked around the room and noticed someone familiar... Hmm... Where did she see him? She was carefully thinking until she it came to her mind! That guy, who punched her in front of Seven Eleven! She hoped her didn't recognize her and she quickly shook the guy off her wrist and turned around but knew she was doomed when she heard him say "Wait." She froze, and slowly turned around "Yes? Is there anything else you need?" She flashed a fake smile. "You're that bitch who socked me a couple of days ago" his lips curled up. "Huh? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, there are a lot of people who look..." Maron was sweating by now. "Don't act like you don't remember, bitch I remember your face perfectly!" he stood up and yell at her. "So what? What are you going to do about it?" Maron could feel herself turn red as she spat out the words which she did not mean. He couldn't believe she was actually talking back to him. He stood about a whole foot taller than her, and yet she didn't even blink an eye. He took a lock of her hair and ran it though his fingers and before it slipped out, he smelt it. "What are you doing!?" Maron pushed him away and he sat in the sofa next to her. She grabbed a mug of cold beer and showered it over him. "You're such a freak, I swear to god, if there ever IS a next time I see you I can be your devoured slave!!" and with those words she stormed out of the room. "Fiesty" said the tan boy, "I like my girls like that, they are better in bed too" and with those words, he had an idea.

Next Morning

"Oh no! I'm late!!!" Maron hurried down the stairs just to run into someone. "Ahh! Jiro I'm so sor...!!!" she looked up in shock, it was that bastard from last night! This couldn't be true, she thought, she rubbed her eyes and slapped herself a few times, but he was still there. He turned around, and looked a bit surprised too, and she saw that evil grin on his face. "Oh, Good morning Maron!" Mrs. Nagoya appeared behind him. "I forgot to introduce my son, here his name is Nagoya Chiaki." She stood beside him and smiled. How can this be? How can something this hideous be related to her? Maron did admit that he looked very fine on the outside, but the inside... she had no doubt. "He came home?" Maron asked her, "just for today, because last night someone spilt something on me, I had to take a shower and change clothes." He answered before his mom could say anything. "He comes home sometimes..." she finished.

And suddenly Maron remembered that she had said to him last night. And if he remembered it, he could use that against her, he could ruin her high school reputation. How would it sound if the school found out that their class representative and an all A student was seen severing drinks to STUDENTS in a BAR? She felt like crawling inside even an ant hole if that was possible!

She walked with him to school, she had to, there was only one way to school, and she didn't want to be late. "So, your first order, my slave..." Chiaki started, Maron looked up at him in shock, oh no! He remembers it!! "Is to wake me up everyday at 6:30AM on school days." He said without a tone in his voice. "Well, what's your point? You're never home anyways" Maron tried to argue "Well unless you want to go to the teacher's office with me, you better keep your words." At the hearing of "teacher's office" Maron felt like she skipped a heart beat. "Alright, alright, but don't even talk to him in school" Maron told him. "Oh, a slave trying to order her boss around? Of course, I would never be caught talking to someone like YOU" Maron was offended again, what did he mean by someone like HER? But there was no other way than to obey him, if she still wanted to keep her reputation.


	3. Wish upon a star

A/N: I guess I'm updating three chapters in one day! Wow… I didn't know I was THAT lifeless... hahaha Please enjoy. I didn't feel the need to put a disclaimer note, because obviously I don't own KKJ and if I did, I would have been sitting in my studio drawing more!!

Days went on, just as usual, Chiaki hadn't told anyone about seeing her at the bar and she faithful woke him up at 6:30AM on school days. During lunch breaks, he would often call her up, and order her to go buy him some food and sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he would give a tip, or if he was in a bad mood, he would make HER pay instead. His mood swings would almost beat a woman PMSing.

Just as usual Maron was walking down the hallway and felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw that it was that guy she saw at the bar with the tan skin. And wow, even as an Asian, he was pretty dark. "Uh... next time try using SPF 50 at least..." she joked with him, but he seemed to have been a bit hurt. He frowned a little bit and smiled again "I remember you!" he said cheerfully. "Well, I don't!" Maron smiled back at him as if she was mocking him. "Hey, hey now Don't be hating" He stood in front of her again. "My name is Hiroyuki" he reached out a hand. She refused to shake it, and replied "Nice meeting you, but I don't think I would ever see you again," and walked past him. But he caught up with her and said "girl I don't know what you're probably is, but I bet I can help you solve it, hey you're pretty cute when you're mad!" he added. Maron was at a loss of words, she thought he was absolutely disgusting. "You sicken me" she said those 3 words and like magic, he turned around and left. In a way she was a bit sorry for what she had said, she made a note to herself, the next time she sees him, she'll apologize.

After her 5th class it was time for lunch, and just as she as going to go see Miyako, she saw Hiroyuki standing in the corner, looked like he was waiting for someone, and she walked towards him to apologies about earlier. "Hey Hiroyu..ki..." her voice trailed away as she saw Chiaki walk up to him. "Hey Maron!" Hiroyuki cheerfully said to her waving his hand. Maron decided not to cower just because Chiaki was there; she had to do what she came for. "Hey Hiroyuki, I'm really sorry about that earlier, I didn't mean it that bad. I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way..." Chiaki stood there without any facial expression, he seemed like he was waiting for her to finish. "Oh, no it's alright! At least you came to apologize" Hiroyuki wrapped his arm around Maron and gave her shoulders a squeeze and walked off with Chiaki.

When Maron came home after school, it started raining, but after dinner, it was pouring rain. And Maron's cell phone started to ring:

"Hello?"

"Maron, this is Miyako"

"Oh, hey!"

"Its raining really bad, can you come and pick me up please?"

"Where is your boyfriend when you need him?"

"Ugh... I don't know! I'm so bad at him right now, please?"  
"Fine, I'll be there wait."

Maron didn't want to go out in the rain, but she had no choice, or else her friend would be freezing in the cold and WET. So she grabbed a big umbrella and ran outside the house.

She got to the bar Miyako worked, she looked for her on the outside, but wasn't there, so she went inside and asked where Miyako was, they gave her a piece of paper and said it was for her. It read:

Maron, I'm really sorry you didn't pick up your cell... I got a hold of my boyfriend, and he came to pick me up, I'm really really sorry for ditching you!

"How inconsiderate!!" Maron thought, she opened the umbrella again and walked out of the bar. It was already a half past 9 and it was very dark outside. She felt a little scared but oh what the heck, she thought and just kept on walking. She wanted to get home fast so Mrs. Nagoya won't have to worry about her, so she decided to take the short, she figured no one really knew about it anyways. So she walked through the crack between the two buildings only to face a bigger trouble. Blocking her way was about 3 well built men, one bald, one very plump, and one very charismatic. She tried to turn around and leave but it was too late! One of the guys was blocking her way. "Well, well, well, what brings a pretty lady like you here in a dirty alley like this?" he said flashing his smile. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around her waist. He inhaled the smell of shampoo in her hair. She tried to push him away but only dropped her umbrella. She cursed the school for having to make their uniform skirts so short.

The man pulled her closer and rubbed her thigh. "Ahhhh!!" Maron let out an ear piercing scream. But the man seemed to be used to this, he didn't even budge, he started unbuttoning her blouse, and Maron kept on trying to push him away. She tried to hit in between his legs with her knee, but that only made the position worse. Now he has one of her legs up, on his waist. Now her shirt was left open and her black bra was clearly visible. She screamed again for help, but it was helpless, no one would be able to find where she is even if they heard her scream.

Maron felt tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to lose her virginity like this, not to this man, not like this up against the cold, hard wall in a rainy day. Then suddenly she heard one of the guys scream. She looked to see and all two of the guys were sprawled out on the floor, and over them stood Chiaki. The man who was pinning her up against the wall had let her go and she fell to the ground, her knees weak from the shock. She saw as Chiaki powerfully swung his fist which jammed into the man's jaw, even with an umbrella in his other hand. Maron tried to cover herself up, before Chiaki, or anyone else saw that her. Chiaki walked towards and said "what's your problem, did you like being rubbed up by him?" His words sounded so harsh, and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She burst out crying, Chiaki squaded in front of her and help the umbrella over her head. "Stop crying like a baby!" He couldn't find any words to comfort her, so he just said what was on his mind. She glared at him, her eyes still filled with tears trying to hold in her tears. This looked so cute to Chiaki, he unconsciously took off his jacket and threw it to her. "Here, your shirt is see through when it's wet you know." Even in the rain, Chiaki could tell that Maron was blushing and she quickly took his jacket and put it on.

Chiaki walked with Maron home, His jacket seemed so big on her, she had folded the sleeves a couple of times to make it fit, and the jacket came up all the way up to her thighs. She grabbed onto his sleeve and looked around as she walked. "Do you have paranoia or something? Why do you keep on looking around?" He asked, trying to break the silence. She tugged his sleeve and looked up, making him look up and he noticed that there was a meteor shower. "Wish something." She simply said as she closed her eyes and put her hands together. "What are you wishing for?" Chiaki asked, as if Maron was doing something stupid. "Secret" Maron said in a flirty tone, smiled, and walked inside the house.

A/N: Sorry this is too short! But keep on checking back for more!


End file.
